Marauders and Matchmakers
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: The Marauders try to get James and Lily together... but more romances are built in the process.
1. The Beginning

"Hurry up!"

"Oh Lily's going to be so in love with me when she sees this!"

"Shocked is more like it."

"Well it's not my fault I'm desperately in love."

"Desperate, yes."

"Ouch!"

"Ha ha…"

"What exactly are you two doing? _Lumos_!"

A light flared. Remus Lupin looked amusedly at his two friends, who were urgently trying to hide the huge poster they had been rigging from the roof of the Gryffindor common room.

"Remus! Uh… how good to see you!" Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"You know I could turn you in? I am a prefect you know."

"This is exactly why we didn't offer you the chance of participating in this grand venture. We didn't want our oldest friend to face the guilt of breaking the rules; after all, he has standards to uphold."

"Indeed." Remus agreed, trying to look stern. He lit the candles around the room, and stared open-mouthed at their work.

"What do you think of our masterpiece?" James beamed, gesturing at the huge photo of Lily Evans smiling and winking from the ceiling. Every so often, the words "Will you go out with me??" flashed across the poster in scarlet writing.

"Very… um…"

"Pathetic," finished Sirius. James punched him jokingly, and the corners of Remus's mouth twitched a little.

"Come on Remus, you know it's funny!!" Sirius said, laughing. He pushed Remus down on an armchair, and tickled him unmercifully.

"Ha ha… stop it… Sirius… get off me!!"

"No way! Admit defeat! You are a Marauder! Rules are _beneath _you!"

"Okay okay!! Stop tickling me!!" Remus squirmed, his brown hair fanning out behind his head.

"Say it!!"

"Rules… rules are beneath me!!"

"And Sirius is extremely sexy."

"What???"

"Say it Moony!!"

"Okay, Sirius is extremely sexy!! Now get off me!!"

Sirius rolled off Remus, laughing. Remus seized his wand

_Levicorpus!_

Sirius was hoisted into the air by one ankle, yelling and struggling wildly.

"Now the tables have turned haven't they?" grinned his friend. James looked at them both and laughed.

"You guys are so immature!!"

"Look who's talking!!"

"Yeah come on Prongs, who's the one with a bloody great picture of Lily plastered on the ceiling??"

"Okay, fair enough."

"We better get to bed… it's nearly morning."

"Yeah you're right…"

James and Remus started up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Hey!!" yelled Sirius, struggling to reach his wand, which had fallen out of his robes pocket. "You can't just leave me here!"

Remus pointed his wand at Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius fell to the ground in a heap.

"Bastards."


	2. The Plan

The next morning, James woke up to see Sirius capering around his bed like a maniac.

"Sirius…? What the Hell?"

Sirius grinned, and gestured towards the common room.

"Guess who just spotted your artwork?" he asked "I'll give you three guesses."

"Lily?" James asked, jumping out of bed. Sirius feigned amazement.

"How did you know that? The guys a mind reader!"

"Stop being stupid! What did she say?" James said, grabbing his glasses. Sirius blinked and pretended to think.

"A lot of swear words I think. Something about an arrogant arsehole."

James groaned. He had been sure this idea would work he had tried almost everything he could think of to get Lily to notice him, and nothing had worked. But James had to have her. He loved everything about her, her beautiful shiny waterfall of hair, her incredible green eyes…

"I'm going to go and see her," he announced. Sirius smirked, and said.

"I don't think you want to be doing that."

James looked at him, annoyed.

"Oh come on, I can handle Lily Evans. I mean, I'm not a total Snivellus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not denying your negotiation skills… but I don't think you want to go downstairs in your pyjamas."

James looked down at his tank top and boxers, and swore loudly. By the time he got changed, Lily had gone. Remus and Peter were taking down the poster.

"No offence Prongs, but that wasn't exactly one of your best ideas." Remus smiled, sympathetically.

"You guys went along with it!"

"Well… we wanted to see what Evans would do to you!"

"Some friends you are!"

"It was funny!"

"It was scary actually," Peter squeaked "She yelled a lot."

Remus smiled fondly at their smallest friend.

"Wormtail, you find fluffy kittens scary."

Peter blushed slightly, and they all laughed. It was true that Peter wasn't as outgoing as the rest of the Marauders. In fact, he didn't really like joining in with any of their crazy schemes. But he worshipped the ground the others walked on, and could be a good laugh sometimes.

"Prongsy my friend, I think you're onto a loser here." Sirius said seriously. "She isn't interested, maybe you should drop it? There are queues of girls longing to go out with you."

"But I don't want them!"

He wanted Lily. Was that so hard to understand? Lily was fiery and passionate and amazing, and he loved her.

"Anyway," he shot "I don't see you going out with any of these girls."

Sirius winked cheekily.

"I'm a very picky guy. I haven't found the right person yet."

"Well I have, and it's Lily. I would do anything for her. I would die for her." he proclaimed dramatically.

His friends looked at him anxiously.

"Jeez, you got it bad man." Sirius said.

"Cute," Peter added

"In a spewy way," said Remus.

James growled jokingly, and punched Sirius and Remus lightly on the arms.

"Well, Potter we have the perfect solution," Sirius grinned.

"Oh god, I'm worried already," James groaned.

Remus held up a finger for silence, and Sirius continued.

"We will each make a plan for you to get Evans. At the end, if it hasn't worked, you get to try your own ideas,"

James considered. It wouldn't be such a bad thing to have a few extra brains on his case. Besides, it couldn't really get worse!

"Okay fine," he said. The others whooped and cheered, giving each other high fives and grinning.

"Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot; Marauders and Matchmakers!" grinned Sirius, slapping James on the back.

James hoped desperately that this wouldn't end as badly as some of Sirius's previous schemes. They would soon find out.


	3. Lily hates James really!

Lily Evans was fuming. She had got up that morning to find that Potter had gone and pasted a huge picture of her up on the wall in his latest popularity stunt. Honestly, that guy would do anything for attention. If his head was any more inflated, he would float away. His friends didn't do anything to control him. She wouldn't have expected anything of Sirius; he was just as bad. Peter was a pushover; he would do anything for James. But Remus? He was a prefect, he should know better.

If James Potter wasn't so stuck up his own arse, she might consider. But as it was, he was the last guy in the school she would date. It wasn't as if she was exactly struggling to find a boyfriend; she could probably have any guy she wanted. And she didn't want him. She didn't!

After all, he was a bully. Sure Severus Snape was an annoying slimeball, but that was no excuse to pick on him. It probably made him even worse! Most of their attacks on him were completely unprovoked.

Lily did not see what all the girls saw in him. Yeah, he was good looking, and brilliant at Quidditch, and sure he was witty and could make people laugh. But apart from that, he was a childish cocky arrogant little git who assumed that he could have any girl in the school he cared to set his sights on. Well he couldn't have her. Here was one girl who James Potter would never ensnare.

James would give up soon enough. When he realised that Lily would never be swayed, he would find himself another trophy to yearn for. That was the kind of person he was. If Lily was to go out with him, which she obviously would never do, James would dump her after a while, when she stopped being a challenge. She knew his type.

Yes, she would be much better without him. He would cause her nothing but trouble, and she didn't love him anyway. He was nothing to her. Nothing. Nothing at all.

So why was she trying to convince herself of this?

And why had she just spent half an hour thinking about him, when she was supposed to be doing Charms?


	4. Plotting and Playing

"I have a bad feeling about this," sighed James. It was much later that day, and the Marauders were sitting on Sirius's bed in the dormitory in their pyjamas, discussing their plans.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands," grinned Sirius.

James raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Well, my idea obviously has to be done tomorrow in Hogsmeade, and Sirius's must be done the day after, after Quidditch. So how about we do Wormtail's the day after that?" proposed Remus.

"Perfect," sighed Sirius, sprawling backwards onto Remus's lap.

"If you say so," James muttered. "But why are you lot doing this anyway? What's in it for you?"

"Why Prongs, I'm offended," Sirius said "Do we need an ulterior motive to help out our good friend in need?"

"Yes."

"Well we don't have anything better to do," explained Remus.

"Yeah, and it'll keep you from moaning at us all day and night."

Sirius put on a high voice.

"Oh Evans, Evans, go out with me Evans, oh you're so gorgeous and beautiful and sexy, Sirius, oh Sirius why doesn't she love me? I'm so depressed and dramatic because Lily doesn't love me. Oh Lily, I want to… OUCH!!!"

Both Sirius and Remus glared at James, who shrugged innocently.

"Hey, you were annoying me."

"I wasn't!" Remus glowered.

"I didn't hit you!"

"You hit Sirius's head, which was in my lap, so…"

"Well you shouldn't let him put his head there in the first place!"

"I won't in future!"

Sirius put on a heartbroken face.

"But Reeeemus, your laps so comfy, and if you don't let me use it as a cushion I may have to tickle you again!"

"No! Don't!" squealed Remus as Sirius reached towards him, "I give up! I surrender!"

Sirius raised his fists in mock victory, and lay back down again.

"Just don't hit Sirius again while he's there." Remus warned "It hurts me a lot more than it hurts him."

James laughed and nodded. He was beginning to warm to some of his friends' ideas. They weren't as outlandish as his own tactics tended to be, but that might be a good thing!

"Oh, I haven't done my Potions essay!" he said suddenly.

"Remus will do it for you," Sirius said lazily.

Remus snorted

"I will not!"

"Aw, but Moony, you wouldn't let your good friend James get detention would you?"

"Yes."

"Are you listening to this, Padfoot? What a good friend we have."

"Slughorn wouldn't give you detention anyway," yawned Remus. "He loves you and Sirius too much."

Sirius grinned proudly, stretching.

"Hey Remus are you _plaiting my hair??_" he asked, feeling his long black mane in surprise.

Remus blushed a little, saying "It looks great on you, Siri. You look like a punk ass hippy."

The others roared with laughter, and Sirius pouted, pretending to sulk.

"Oh I'm sorry Padfoot, not a good look?" laughed his friend, ruffling his hair teasingly.

"No! Me mad at you now!"

"Aw poor baby!"

"You cruel bully, Remus!" James grinned "Teasing poor Sirius like that. You know he doesn't have the brains to fight back."

"Yeah…hey!!"

The Marauders laughed again. Sirius pretended to cry, and put his arms around Remus.

"I thought you loved me Remus… but you're just like all the others!"

Remus went red and struggled slightly.

"Come on Sirius, over means over!" he joked, trying to cover up the fact that he was enjoying this new contact.

"No! I love you!"

"It's over, I'm sorry…"

"Is it somebody else? Is that it?"

"Yeah baby, I'm sorry."

"Who? I'll kill them! Is it Snape? I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"He wishes!"

James looked mock thoughtful.

"Imagine that," he mused. "Remus and Snivellus."

"The Werewolf and the Slimeball," piped up Peter.

"Beauty and the Beast," offered Sirius.

"Which is which?" joked James. Remus pretended to hit him.

"Remus is obviously the beauty. Look at that face!" Sirius gushed, grinning.

"Is that meant to be a compliment??"

Peter yawned twice, and James looked at the small clock on his bedside table.

"We better be getting to bed, its midnight."

"Yeah, and its phase one of our master plan tomorrow," Sirius reminded him. James nodded, and he and Peter sloped off to their own beds.

Sirius sighed and lay down, pulling Remus down with him. He closed his eyes.

"Uh, Sirius? Are you going to let go of me or am I going to be in your bed all night?"

"You can stay here," Sirius replied, without opening his eyes.

"Sirius…"

Sirius let out a fake snore, cuddling him closer.

"Sirius!"

"All right you can go!" Sirius told him, opening his arms. "Spoilsport!"

Remus stuck out his tongue, and got up. He got into his own bed and pulled the covers over him. Was he imagining it, or was he… disappointed that Sirius had let him go? He decided he was just tired. Sure enough, in a few minutes he was sleep.


	5. Remus's plan

_Remus's Plan:_

"_When we go out to Hogmeade tomorrow, we invite Lily to come with us. It will be a chance for her to get to know the real you."_

Sirius woke up to the sound of James frantically flicking through his clothes.

"I don't know what to wear!" he wailed. Sirius laughed and cast an experienced eye over his friend's wardrobe.

"Well, obviously you won't get far with that lot." he advised.

"Help me then!"

Sirius yawned and rolled out of bed. He started to look through his own clothes, weighing up which would look better on James. Eventually he decided on a pair of skinny black trousers and a black shirt.

"I can't wear those!" James said in horror, pointing at the trousers. "They won't fit me!"

"Sure they will! Try them on!"

Frowning, James struggled to put on the tight pants. Sirius watched him, critically.

"Excellent!"

Remus opened one eye.

"He can't wear that!" he exclaimed, looking at James with distaste. "He'll give Lily a heart attack!"

"Shush! I had almost tricked him into wearing it!"

"Yeah right! I'm not dumb enough to go into public dressed like a stripper!!"

James grabbed a moderately decent pair of trousers from the pile on his bed.

"Hmmm… yeah all right, they will do. Just about." Sirius observed. James looked worried.

"I know the kind of clothes you think are good, Siri! I want to impress Lily! Not seduce her!"

"Same thing."

Remus handed James a skinny red tie.

"Try that…?"

James looped it around his neck, and Sirius looked admiringly at Remus.

"Not bad, Moony. You and me, we could be James's personal stylists."

James buried his head in his pillow.

"I'm doomed…" he moaned.

They woke Peter, and went to hand in their Potions essays to Slughorn's office.

"I don't see why we have to hand in homework on a Saturday," James grumbled. Remus looked at him incredulously.

"What homework? You two didn't do anything!"

As Remus had predicted, Slughorn let James and Sirius off the hook straight away, as long as they handed it in for the next lesson. Sometimes a bit of favouritism could be a good thing.

Unfortunately, the head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall was not as lenient. That was why the Marauders said goodbye to Peter as he went off to a detention.

"Now to find Lily," Remus muttered. They didn't have to look very far. Lily was walking out of the Entrance Hall, looking stunning in a black and green shirt and red skirt.

"Hey, Evans!" shouted Sirius. She turned her head in surprise. For a moment, James thought she was going to ignore them, but she waited as they hurried over.

"Where are your friends?" asked Remus, smiling friendlily. She rolled her eyes, sighing

"At McGonagall's detention."

"Peter too," James told her, sympathetically. "It's really unfair, making them miss Hogsmeade. There hasn't been a trip for ages."

"Yeah, McGonagall's on a roll this week. Must be her period," joked Sirius. The others laughed, even Lily. Sirius nudged James in the ribs.

"Uh, do you want to come round with us?" he asked. Lily hesitated.

"Hey, its okay this isn't some kind of conspiracy to get you with James," lied Sirius, holding his hands up in protest.

"We just don't want to leave you on your own," James smiled. Lily looked at him in surprised, and then nodded.

"Yeah okay then," she agreed. Sirius gave James a thumbs up behind James's back and they set off.

"Where are we going first?" Remus asked.

"Honeydukes! Honeydukes!" Sirius clamoured like a five year old, swinging off Remus's arm,

"Hey, let Lily choose!" James scolded. Lily smiled, the sunlight reflecting off her hair.

"Its okay, I want to go to Honeydukes as well,"

So they went to the sweet shop. Sirius was his usual crazy self, running around excitedly, picking up new stock and tasting every sample he could find. Remus and Lily were more composed, and so, surprisingly was James. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Potter, you don't have to stop having a good time just because you're with me," she told him. He paused for a second, and then ran over to join Sirius who was drinking straight from the candy fountain. Lily watched him happily for a second, and then realising what she was doing, started looking through the Squeaking Sugar Mice barrel.

"Want to try some of this?"

She turned around to see James holding a paper cup filled with candy from the fountain. She took it, and took a sip.

"That's so good!"

"Isn't it? Come on, they have samples of the new Popping Candy Floss!! "

Lily let herself be dragged away. Sirius sidled over next to Remus.

"How do you think its going?" he asked. Remus smiled.

"Good, I think. I have the best ideas!"

Sirius laughed, and motioned for Remus to follow him. They had got to the door, when somebody behind them said

"Where are you two going?"

It was Lily.

"Uh, to that new jokes shop," Sirius invented. "Wanna come?"

Lily looked over at James, and shook her head.

"Meet you in the Three Broomsticks in ten minutes, okay?" she said. They nodded, and left the shop.

"Oh my freaking god!!" yelled Sirius, once they were out of earshot. "They are so in love!"


	6. Hogsmeade

"Where are the others?" asked James, when Lily came back over.

"At a joke shop, they're going to meet us at the pub."

James was surprised; usually Lily would do anything not to be alone with James. Maybe this plan was actually working?!

"Lily and James, sitting in a tree!" sang Sirius. They had decided to actually go to the joke shop; they were running low on Marauder essentials such as Dung Bombs. The new shop, Zonkos, was amazing. The two boys ran around, not sure what to spend their gold on first. Eventually they decided on a box of Dung Bombs, Stink Pellets, Luminous Balloons and other useful practical jokes apiece. They decided to get one for James and Peter as well.

James meanwhile was in heaven. He was in Honeydukes, alone with the girl of his dreams. Well, alone apart from the twenty or so other customers… but good enough for him. Lily seemed happy enough as well. That is, until James offered to buy her a box of Fizzing Whizzbees.

"Don't start." she sighed, turning away from him.

"Don't start what?"

"You know. Trying to crack onto me."

"It's a box of sweets!"

"Do you offer to buy anybody else sweets? Sirius or one of the others?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Exactly."

"Look, it's just a friendly gesture."

"Yeah, well thanks but no thanks."

After that, they were still pleasant to each other, but they had lost that spark that James had felt before. He was sure that Lily had felt it too... but she was still so touchy! She just refused to admit her feelings.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were strolling down the street, their arms laden with Zonkos bags. They couldn't resist picking up a few extra items as well… they would probably never get them at this price again! Sirius groaned dramatically.

"Can we have a rest? These bags are really heavy."

"Fine, fine. Lazy." Remus teased. They found a bench and sat down.

"I love it here," Sirius sighed. "So many shops… so little time."

"You sound like a girl!!"

Sirius laughed, aiming a punch at Remus, who ducked easily.

"Too slow!"

Sirius bitch slapped Remus across the face. Remus growled threateningly, and pounced on top of him. They rolled off the bench, still play fighting, ending up sprawled on the cobbled street with Sirius on top, pinning Remus to the ground. Their faces were inches apart… Remus could feel Sirius's hair tickling his cheeks.

"Okay, you win!" groaned Remus.

"You have to tell me I'm sexy again."

"Don't start that again!"

"Okay, I'll have to find something else for my prize. Hmm… I know!"

To Remus's shock, Sirius lent forward and kissed him on the mouth. Then he got up, and pulled Remus to his feet.

"That'll do," he winked cheekily. "Now let's go find the others."

They scooped up their bags, and set off towards the Three Broomsticks. Remus was still numb from what had just happened. Sirius was probably just teasing him… but Remus wished he wasn't. He finally admitted it to himself. He loved Sirius. He could still feel the warmth of his lips, the feel of his body pressed down onto his own…

But when they got to the pub, he was distracted somewhat by James and Lily, who were clearly not all lovey dovey as they had hoped.

"Bad luck, Moony," Sirius whispered in his ear. "Still, my idea tomorrow, yeah?"

Moony nodded, giving Sirius a weak smile.


	7. We like to Party

_Sirius's Plan:_

"_We have to win the Quidditch Final! Then we filch some Firewhisky from the kitchens, have a party, play games like Dare and I Never… it'll work. Trust me."_

James was slightly worried about this next idea. Whatever Sirius said, it sounded like the plan was to get Lily drunk. James doubted that this would bring them closer together. Still, if they could win the Quidditch…

He sighed, pulling on his gloves. Sirius was swinging his Beater's bat nervously against his leg.

"Okay let's go…"

They stepped out onto the pitch to huge applause. James could see Lily in the stands, a Gryffindor scarf wound around her neck. He smiled, and mounted his broom.

"Potter!" chanted the crowd. He didn't show off in the way he usually did, blowing kisses to the girls in the crowd, or flying low over people's heads. Instead, he flew past Lily, and whispered,

"Wish me luck!"

She said nothing, but he detected the ghost of a smile in her eyes. He flew to the middle of the pitch again, high-fived Sirius, and the game begun…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We won!" yelled Sirius, somersaulting off his broom onto the grass. A mass of cheering red and gold lifted them onto their shoulders, to carry them back to the common room. Sirius waved regally to his supporters, beaming like the sun.

When they arrived, James ran up to his dormitory to grab his invisibility cloak. He was going to go get the food… and drink! When he got back, the party had already begun. He had brought several house elves with him, who set the food out on the tables, smiling toothily at the excited Gryffindors. Sirius, Lily and Remus were sitting at an empty table. Sirius motioned frantically for him to come and sit down. He joined them, handing out bottles. Sirius pointed his wand to his throat, muttering "_Sonorus." _

"Okaay everybody!" he boomed, his voice magically magnified, "We will now play "I Never…" I trust you all know the rules."

People nodded, looking excited. Lily looked disapproving.

"Lily and James, you are not going anywhere," Sirius continued. He took off the spell; he didn't need to magnify his voice anymore. Most people were watching the table.

"Uh… I Never bullied Severus Snape," Lily said. The other three took a swig from their bottles. Remus at least looked a little ashamed.

"I Never… wore a dress," James grinned. The crowd laughed, as Lily and Sirius both drank.

"Hey… they made me!" laughed Sirius. "I don't wear a dress for fun or anything… really…"

"Anybody from the audience want to help here?"

"I Never fell in love with anybody in this room," suggested a tall girl, whose boyfriend was a Ravenclaw. Blushing, all four drank. Everybody cheered and wolf-whistled.

The game went on and on. Lily had drunken least, Sirius the most.

"I Never kissed the person on my left."

Remus went scarlet, and Sirius blushed a little. Sirius drank, and the crowd roared.

"Hey, James, why aren't you drinking?? Remember First Year?" Sirius reminded them.

"Id rather not," Lily muttered.

"Well you broke the rules, which means…"

"Forfeit!" chanted the crowd. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"We don't have to." James told her. She shook her head, and kissed him quickly. James went pink.

"Can I go now?" snapped Lily. She got up, and pushed through the crowd. Looking back over her shoulder, she was slightly mollified when she saw that James had also left the table. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Sirius looked at Remus.

"Only us now." he grinned.

"I Never fell in love with another person at this table," a fifth year said. The whole room watched with baited breath as both boys looked deep into each others eyes, and drank.


	8. Coming Clean

The next morning Remus woke up with a hangover. He dimly remembered playing a drinking game, and drinking at least two bottles of Firewhisky. He seemed to remember Sirius admitting he loved him… but they were both drunk. Unfortunately, Sirius probably didn't mean a word of it. Where was Sirius, come to think of it?

He pulled out the Marauder's map, and spotted his friend in the boys' toilet. He pulled his dressing gown on, and walked slowly to the toilets, clutching his sore head.

"I'm never drinking again!" he moaned, collapsing through the door. Sirius looked up at him, and then threw up violently into a toilet.

"My thoughts exactly," he muttered wryly. Remus thought idly that Sirius looked great even when vomiting. He squatted down next to him, as Sirius leant back against the wall.

"Water…" he said. Remus pointed his wand at Sirius's face, saying _"Aguamenti!" _ Sirius spluttered as the clear jet of water hit him.

"You trying to drown me??"

Remus smiled innocently.

"You wanted water."

"That feels better actually." he opened his mouth. "More!"

Remus squirted water inside his friend's mouth, enjoying the look on Sirius's face.

"Can you make wine with that as well?" Sirius grinned.

"Uh-oh. No more drink, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I just want to get you drunk again."

"What, you want me to get another hangover like this? Shame on you Sirius, I though you were my friend."

"I am." said Sirius suddenly serious. "Remus… do you like me?"

Remus swallowed. Could Sirius possibly mean what he thought he meant?

"Of course I like you. Why do you think I came to watch you throw up?"

Sirius grimaced.

"No… I mean, do you _like _me. Do you…like like me."

Remus's heart was singing with joy, but he kept his face straight.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean."

Sirius looked at him, and sighed.

"I thought you were meant to be the brainy one? I love you, okay??"

"You do?"

"I hinted it enough!"

"I thought you were just messing around. Teasing."

"Did you ever notice that I only teased you?"

"I… uh… yeah…"

"So…"

Sirius slid closer to Remus.

"How do you feel about me?"

Remus looked at him, and brushed Sirius's long dark hair out of his eyes.

"So what you said last night in I Never, that was true," he asked breathlessly.

"So it would seem."

Remus sighed happily. Sirius frowned.

"You never answered my question!"

Remus cupped Sirius's head in his hands and kissed him. The other boy responded fiercely, stroking Remus's hair and chest. Remus pulled away, smiling mischievously.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh yeah!" growled Sirius, pulling Remus back towards him. Their eyes locked, and Sirius murmured

"Now will you tell me I'm sexy?"

"You're sexy,"

"You too honey."

They kissed.

_Seventeen and coming clean for the first time.  
I finally figured out myself for the first time.  
I found out what it takes to be a man._


	9. Can you feel the Love Tonight?

_Peter's Plan:_

"_Why don't you just tell her exactly how you feel? You know, apologize for being a jerk. I'm not saying you are a jerk, because you're not, but she says you are, so…"_

James found Lily in the common room, reading their Defence Against the Dark Arts text book.He sat down in a chair opposite, and cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence.

"Look, Lily. I'm sorry for the past few years. I acted like a prat."

"Understatement of the century."

"Okay, I acted like an annoying, childish, bullying, stuck up, self centred show off."

"Much better."

"I'm sorry, okay? But everything I said about you, that was true. I was just saying it in front of my friends, because I was too scared to say it to your face."

Lily looked at James. He was slouched in his chair, fidgeting nervously. He didn't look like James Potter, Quidditch star and heartthrob. He looked like a lost little child. She realised what he was saying was the truth. And also, to her surprise, that she felt the same way about him.

"James…"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same…"

Lily looked straight into his hazel eyes.

"But I do."

He looked at her in ecstasy. She smiled at how happy those three words had made them both.

"It's nearly the end of the year now," she told him. "But I'll go out with you next year. Okay?"

"Okay!" he smiled happily. "And I won't flirt with any other girls, and… I'll try not to hex Snape."

She laughed.

"Snape does deserve it sometimes. Slimy git."

James grinned, and Lily leaned towards him. Their lips met for the first time, as they kissed softly and lovingly. Then they heard a noise behind them. Sirius and Remus were climbing through the portrait hole, looking stunned.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Sirius beamed happily.

"We have something to tell you as well…" Remus told them. James looked closely at him.

"Remus, why is your shirt on inside out?"

"Uh…" Remus started, looking at Sirius. Sirius laughed and started trying to pull off Remus's shirt again.

"Soon sort that out…"

"Sirius!!"

James looked at his two friends, happily.

"You finally told him then?" he asked Sirius. Sirius nodded proudly. Remus looked shocked.

"You mean everybody knew except me?"

"I bet Snape didn't."

"Yeah, you'll have to tell him." Sirius said. "It's not fair to string him along like this."

Lily looked confused, and the others laughed.

"Long story."

"Well, glad you finally went through with it, Sirius," Lily smiled.

"Everybody did know about this!"

"Lily didn't…"

"It was kind of obvious," Lily smiled.

Remus groaned, and sat down in a chair. Sirius sat down on his lap.

"Yeah, this lap is my property now." he said childishly. Remus smiled reluctantly, as Sirius kissed his neck.

"Get a room!" grinned James.

"With pleasure!"

Sirius scooped Remus up in his arms, and carried him up to the dormitory.

"Put me down!" Remus said, clinging onto Sirius. "You'll drop me!"

"Yeah," Sirius smirked, throwing him down on a bed.

"Are you going to have your way with me now?"

"You better believe it baby."

Back in the common room, James looked at Lily, and they laughed.

"Think that'll last?" James asked.

"I think so. It's cute."

"So are you." James told her sincerely. She smiled.

"All of the Marauders are paired up now, except Peter."

"Where is Peter?"

They suddenly realised that the last time they had seen him was yesterday.

"I don't know!"

James pulled out the Marauder's Map, and scanned it for trace of their friend.

"I don't see him…"

"Strange."

James put the map down, and stroked Lily's hair. She melted into his embrace and they kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew struggled wildly against the invisible ropes binding him.

"Who are you??" he whispered in terror, staring at the hooded figure in front of him.

"You do not know?" Lord Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Peter's heart. Peter started to cry pitifully. The Dark Lord watched him, a cruel smile stretching over his snake like face.

"Don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Anything? Then I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement. Lord Voldemort could always use some more helpers…"

"No, I won't join you!"

"Won't you? _Crucio!_"

Peter screamed, writhing on the ground.

"All right!!! I'll do what you want!"

THE END


End file.
